warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Irene Frederic
" |last = " " |family = Mr. Frederic (Husband; Deceased) Unnamed Sister (Deceased) Unnamed Son (Deceased) Unnamed Grandson|relationships = Mr. Frederic (Husband; Widowed)|knownas = Irene Mrs. F.|affiliation = Warehouse 13|quirks = Warehouse Connection Agelessness Teleportation Artifact Detection Remote Warehouse Inventory Viewing Timeline Sensing}} "}} IreneBreakdown' Frederic', or as she is more generally known, Mrs. Frederic, is the director and Caretaker of Warehouse 13. She is not the highest authority in regards to the Warehouse, however. She reports directly to The Regents, a mysterious group who oversee the Warehouse. Biography Mrs. Frederic's exact age is unknown, but she became Caretaker at some point after 1898 after the death of her sister, the original Caretaker of Warehouse 13, died in the fire that destroyed the first Warehouse 13, and before April 27th, 1914http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:HMS_Avalon_Tags.png. She appears in a black and white photo and is stated to have worked in the Treasury Department in the 1950s, though Myka Bering believed the photo to be of someone else. When Pete and Myka time-traveled back to 1961 and inhabited the bodies of Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair, the senior agent of the time stated that Mrs. Frederic was reassigning them. In " " it was mentioned that while the Warehouse is intact, the Caretaker cannot age. Irene enjoys martinis." " She is also in tune with her aura and experiences "vibes" in the same way that Agent Lattimer does." " It is also theorized that Mrs. Frederic can teleport because several times she has inexplicably appeared and disappeared when no one was looking. She has a son and grandson, as revealed in "" ". Mrs. Frederic was the Caretaker of Warehouse 13 and as such is connected symbiotically to the Warehouse. The Warehouse seems to have some effect on Mrs. Frederic, the extent of which is unknown. In the episode " " she shows extensive knowledge of the history of the Warehouse and appears to show a temporary capability to explore inventory of Warehouse 2 at will by focusing her mind. In the episode " ", she dies in front of Claudia Donovan and Leena due to the Warehouse's destruction. Oddly, her body seemed to decay a lot faster than normal, possibly making up for the time her aging was ceased. In " ", though the use of the astrolabe, Artie was able to bring back both Mrs. Frederic and H.G. Wells. Mrs. Frederic spoke to Artie and asked what he did, noting that part of her hair has gone grey. In "No Pain, No Gain", it is revealed that she has the ability to predict the birth of an artifact before it happens, a skill she teaches Claudia. It is also revealed that her son, mentioned in Shadows, is long dead, and her elderly grandson is in a retirement home. In "Second Chance", Mrs Frederic removes the astrolabe from the Dark Vault and gives it to Helena for safekeeping, in case Artie should succumb to Brother Adrian's threats, and tells Helena to go into hiding. Before Helena exits the Vault, Mrs Fredric warns her not to trust anybody. Mrs. Frederic also states in "Beyond Our Control", "We All Fall Down" and "The Truth Hurts", that she made a promise to Leena long ago. On the day Leena became an agent she foretold her own death, Mrs. Fredrick promised to help her avoid that fate, though Leena said there was nothing she could do to stop it. In the Season Four finale, Claudia used the Caretaker ribbon to disconnect Mrs. Frederic from the Warehouse in order to prevent her death when Paracelsus took over. After capturing him and rebronzing him, somehow the connection between Mrs. Frederic and the Warehouse was restored; however it was mentioned by Artie that it was weaker than before. In "Cangku Shisi", its revealed that Mrs. Frederic's sister was the original Caretaker of the Warehouse, but died in the fire of the first version. Upon death her connection was given to Irene to take over her duties. In " ", Douglas Fargo calls her: "The scary lady with the beehive." Appearances Trivia * The name "Irene" is one of the Greek goddesses who personified peace. It was also a common name in the Byzantine Empire, and was borne by an 8th-century empress who was the first woman to lead the empire; she originally served as a regent for her son but later had him killed and ruled alone. * The name "Frederic" is of German origin, and means "peaceful ruler." * The only Warehouse personnel on a first-name basis with Mrs. Frederic are those that are not Warehouse agents (the Regents as her superiors, Abigail Chao as the Warehouse KeeperAll the Time in the World, and Vanessa Calder as the Warehouse doctorBuried), and as such are not considered her subordinates. ** The only exception to this may be Leena, who was a Warehouse consultant and proprietor of the Warehouse-owned bed-and-breakfast; either consultants are also considered her subordinates, or she simply referred to her as Mrs. Frederic out of respect. ** In a moment alone with her, Pete referred to her by name in "Endless". He is the only agent to ever do so. * She does "a lot of crossword puzzles", which helps her remember the Penrose triangle password to the Escher Vault."Time Will Tell" References Frederic Frederic Frederic Category:Temporal effects Category:Warehouse 13